noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dio Buccaneer/No, Frankenstein could not kill the 1st Elder
I have seen a lot of people complain about the fact that Franky let the Elders go but I think it was the only course of action he could take especially from what we have seen. There are 3 factors that gave me this opinion, 3 things that make Franky's decision make sense. Here they are: 1) Armageddon: The existense of multiple Armageddons is not something that should be taken lightly as one blast packs more power than the Divine Judgement (the Divine Judgement took down Maduke's castle but the Armageddon took down the entire residental area) and there are many such satelites meaning that the Werewolves would be destroyed if one or two hit. Their only protection would be Rai who is running on fumes. They could attack again if Rai is not able to destroy them (he is the only one who can reach that far) and he is almost out of lifeforce by now. He would not have enough power to both block the lasers and counterattack and if he did he would have even less power and lifespan. Franky would not put risk in his master's life or the Werewolves and Muzaka. 2) Subduing the Elder was too big a risk: Now you may ask "why did he not just subdue the Elder or knock him unconsious?". How would he do that? Mind Control works only on weak individuals and the Elder is no such. Even the RK have immunity to Mind Control and they are much weaker. Not to mention that Franky 's Mind Control is weaker than Rai's (who is the only one who can use it on strong people). The Dark Spear makes the wielder go more berserk the more they are taken over making not killing the Elder a much harder endeavor. Then, there is the Blood Spear. This little thing goes through stamina like a Hummer making a prolonged battle (like one where you do not want to kill) impossible especially with a strong opponent. Subduing or knocking him unconcious is impossible and this goes double if the 1st Elder can self-destruct like the 10th Elder did (if he is to be defeated he might as well take down the enemy too). 3) The 3rd Elder: And finally, this guy. Do not forget this guy. The 3rd Elder has been largely staying out of the fights (apart from blasting mooks) thus he is still fresh. Not to mention his ability: Invisible, undetectable, untelegraphed eye blasts that can give a Clan Leader a hard time. He can spam them like there is no tomorrow and if he has a Blood Stone (which he propably does) he is not going to get tired. If he starts attacking Frankenstein while he is fighting the 1st Elder or Lunark now that she is exhausted and injured, then they are both dead, afterwhich he would either retreat or attack with his broken ability on the survivors and Rai (assuming that the 1st Elder manged to survive too, I think that attacking Rai would be the right call and they might be unleasing the remaining Armageddons too). I believe that Franky knew of this risk and chose to let them go after weakening them by cutting the 1st Elders arm and since Franky has the power to inhibit regeneration, the Elder would not be able to attack again for a time (the fact that the royal guard is dead also diminisses the Elder's war potential). Well guys, this is my opinion. Do you agree or disagree and if you disagree state your points. Category:Blog posts